The Future Is Here
by AmazingSpderBat2012
Summary: A superstar with moves of thunder and reflexes like lightning debuts on NXT, tackling all obstackles before exploding onto the main roster. Will he stay at the top, or crash and burn like so many others?


Hey this like my second story. I'm a huge fan of WWE so it's really awesome to be doing this story.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Week 1

It was one huge night after The grandest stage of them all. Wrestlemania. We saw John Cena overcome all ends and win The WWE Championship. However we now focus on it's developmental program. NXT.

A new superstar debuts tonight. And he is sure to be one exciting superstar.

Backstage, Interview Area

NXT Champion Adrian Neville held his title belt. He had been champs for a while now. And was ever dominant.

Byron Saxton was interviewing him.

Byron: Mr Neville. How does it feel to be at the top of your game. Especially after knocking off Finn Balor last week for the championship.

Neville: Balor put him me in a real tight spot. But then I kicked him in the head when he went for his diving foot stop. And hit him with my Red Arrow. Hopefully I can make it to the main roster instead of winning repeatedly here. I want a challenge."

Byron: And that's it for this interview.

The Ring

That night in Nashville, Tennessee the crowd began cheering before it turned to boo's when a familiar star came out. It was The Irishman Finn Balor. And looking extra ticked off after losing to Neville.

Balor: We all know I should be the NXT champ. But once again Adrian Neville steals the spotlight. I will be the first Irish NXT Champion. Then I will leave NXT and be The second Irish WWE Champion. So if my fellow Gaelic Sheamus is watching. You won't be the strongest Irishman anymore.

Suddenly unfamiliar music played and a young star with long black hair that was half dyed purple came in white tights and black boots.

Balor became even more angry that he was interrupted and began to speak.

Balor: Who the hell are you? This is my ring."

?: Yeah. Well I'm about to slam you own it. My name is Max Thunder. And you're about to get a dose of Thunderstorm." With that Thunder lifted Balor into his sitting muscle buster, The Thunderstorm. Thunder then went to the ropes and posed as The crowd looked astonished.

Alex Riley: Who the hell is this guy?

Jason Albert: I guess we have to find out.

Week 2

Regal's Office

William Regal was sitting in his office when an angry Balor came in.

Balor: What was that? Some lunatic attacks me and you don't call security?

Regal: You want me to arrest one of my talents? I always knew you took too many hits to that head of yours.

Balor: Haha . What do you mean talents? Don't tell me you signed him.

Regal: Yes. I signed him from The Independent Circuit. And he debuts against you. Good luck. He really knocked you down last week.

Balor gave him a look before walking out.

The Ring

This week in Ohio the crowds anxiously chanted the name of NXT's newest superstar: Max Thunder.

Alex Riley: Hello again. We are here in Cleveland, Ohio.

Jason Albert: An clearly our fans want to see one guy.

Alex Riley: Yep. Max Thunder.

Suddenly the lights went dark.

Alex Riley: Hey, what's happening.

Then just as suddenly blue, purple and green fireworks lit things up as Max Thunder emerged now with red and green hair and Black Tights.

Alex Riley: What an entrance. This guy is so awesome.

Jason Albert: For ounce. I agree with you.

However Max Thunders entrance was interrupted when a jealous opponent attacked him from behind.

Alex Riley: Hey it's Balor.

Jason Albert: Oh c'mon. This isn't right.

Balor repeatedly slammed his head on the steel steps before throwing him in the ring.

Alex Riley: Now Balor's setting up for the diving foot stomp.

Balor dived from the rope and hit the signature foot stomp before getting into the cover.

Jason Albert: Well this should be it. 1...2...Oh man!

The shock filled from the crowd as Balor, angry with the kickout left the ring when suddenly current NXT champion Adrian Neville stopped him.

Alex Riley: Aw c'mon. Neville has no business interfering.

Jason Albert: Balor can't just walk out

Neville tossed Balor back in the ring when Max Thunder came out of nowhere with an enzuigiri before hitting Thunderstorm.

Alex Riley: Now Thunder into the cover. 1...2...3!

Triumphant Max Thunder celebrated on the rope before gesturing towards the NXT champion as if to say "I'm coming for you next".

Week 3

Backstage, Interview Area

Byron Saxton: Hello everyone. I'm Byron here with The most hyped guy on the roster. The new star of NXT, Max Thunder! So Max. Tell us what's been going on between you and Finn Balor.

Max Thunder: Balor thinks he's the best here. Well he'll find that, without a doubt I will be the best. And at NXT Takeover. I will beat him in a Falls Count Anywhere, No 1 contenders bout. And then you, him, Neville, the world will see The Storm has begun.

Byron: Thank you Mr Thunder...

Max: Stop! It's Max. If you want a Mr Thunder, he's home in California.

With that Thunder just left to prepare for his match.

In The Ring

Excitement lit the air as NXT arrived here in St Louis.

They were several amazing matches.

The Lucha Dragons retained the titles.

Paige knocked off Charlotte

But the main event?

NXT champion Adrian Neville against The Team of Finn Balor and Hideo Itami. William Regal had to make this match after what's been happening.

The crowd booed Itami and Balor endlessly during their entrance, and cheered incredibly for Max Thunder rocking Blue Face paint, orange hair and yellow tights and red boots.

However it died when The NXT champion no showed. Suddenly William Regal announced that Neville was unconscious in his locker room.

Regal: I'm sorry but we must cancel this match. Adrian Neville cannot compete...

Max Thunder suddenly spoke.

Thunder: No no no. We are not depriving them of a main event. I'll beat them both alone.

Alex Riley: Is he serious?

Jason Albert: He is.

Regal: Very well. Ring the bell.

Upon the sound of the bell Max Thunder exploded with a double lariat on Balor and Itami. Before hitting a single leg running knee as well as several dropkicks. He then stood on the turnbuckle pumping up the people of Missouri before Balor attacked him from behind. Balor and Itami then used their advantage repeatedly double-teaming him. Thunder attempted to fight back but it was just too much. Eventually Itami hit Thunder with a backbreaker rack while Balor went to the top turnbuckle. Suddenly the crowd began cheering like crazy again.

Jason Albert: Hey it's Neville.

Alex Riley: Adrian Neville's here!

Neville ran and kicked Balor in the head before suplexing Itami off the apron.

Thunder then hit Balor with a Samoan drop before tagging Neville who hit the Red Arrow for the three count.

Alex Riley: Neville and Thunder pull off an impressive win.

Their celebrating was cut short when Itami and Balor attacked them from behind, before hitting them with steel chairs.

Balor: Hey Adrian. This chair will be your downfall at Takeover. Because you will face Itami, in a chairs match.

Jason Albert: That's huge.

Balor: And you Thunder. You seem to be making a name for yourself. Well I'll tarnish it when I beat you and became No 1 contender for the NXT Title.

Balor and Itami then left watching a beaten Neville and Thunder.

Week 4

Thunder was dressing up backstage when Bo Dallas walked in.

Thunder: What do you want? Tell me before I shove you out!

Bo: It's okay, Max. I just wanted to see how this place is doing since I left.

Thunder: It's doing fine. Because you left.

Bo: Woah. Woah. I just wanted to pass some motivational words to the lockeroom. When in doubt all you have to do is bo...

Thunder: Leave!

Bo: See. You know it.

Thunder: No I mean get lost. Now!


End file.
